charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellhounds
A Hellhound or Black Dog 'is a supernatural dog found in folklore. They're sometimes used as guardians and are othertimes used as messengers of death, their howl signifying that someone is soon to die History Exactly how the Hellhound came to be is lost to the annals of folklore and legend. Innumerable sightings and encounters have been reported and documented, but they are too lengthy to list right at this moment. Appendices ''(Taken from the Book of Shadows:) : Hellhounds are mythological beings of folklore that roam the world, some of them merely serving as messengers "ringing the bell" when someone dies, others guarding places of high importance and tombs of those who died tragically. : Using their Precognition power, they howl whenever a person is about to die, a howl which can be heard for miles over. : These beings are spirits and are distant cousins of both the Werewolf and the Wendigo. : They're normally harmless and rarely intervene with the natural affairs of the world; however, once every 1500 years on Friday the 13th, all hellhounds on Earth go after the witches and only them due to the effects of a black moon. : A witch's only chance of defeating the hellhounds and sending them back to their peaceful nature is by killing all of them by midnight. : This task is easier said than done since they're immune to most witch powers and demon powers, : But some things can kill them, so once you've found one, exploit it immediately. : If all the hellhounds aren't killed by midnight, then all hellhounds will be free and cause the death of all magical beings. Behavior The Hellhound roams the English countryside, stalking lonely roads at night. He hunts for travelers, intending the deliver their souls to his dark master. While he has never actually harmed anyone, eyewitnesses are usually never the same again afterwards. It usually disappears completely after an encounter and moves in utter silence, leaving behind no prints whatsoever. Travelers have sworn to feel the spirit’s chilling breath on the backs of their necks, and the Hellhound’s eerie howls rise above the winds on stormy nights, sending a terrifying chill through the bodies of those who hear it. Habitat The Hellhound frequents the woods, country areas, and coastlines of England. They have been known to inhabit graveyards, marshes, and the hills surrounding villages, but the Hellhound especially inhabits lonely roads, crossroads, ancient ruins, and bridges (the places representing the transitional phases in human life). They are said to guard the tombs of those who died tragically and to keep watch over places where treasure is said to be hidden, for example, the city of Zanbar. Appearance The Hellhound is described as a huge demonic dog, whose fur color differs; mostly being described as having shaggy fur as black as the night. They are far larger than most large dogs, standing at 4-5 feet. The Hellhound’s most frightening features are it's glowing, fiery red eyes. It is lean and muscular, it's padded feet ending in sharp, black claws. Occasionally, the hellhound is headless, yet two red orbs float right where the spirit’s eyes should be, much to the horror of eyewitnesses. Under the effects of the Black Moon, they wear a collar of chains, which rattle loudly as the spirit walks along. Hellhounds can also have more than one head and some have wings, allowing them to possess the power of Flight. Powers and Abilities Hellhounds possess many supernatural abilities, as a result of it's origins. While insubstantial under normal circumstances, the Hellhound is able to assume a corporeal form during the black moon. Active Powers *Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. They can easily knock down and overpower beings with little difficulty. *'Sensing:' The ability to magically locate of other beings. They can locate other hellhounds through a howl, which can sometimes be mistaken for a wolf or werewolf. *'Shadow Teleportation: The ability to teleport through shadows. Hellhounds create portals of darkness to travel through. *Intangibility: The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. Hellhounds, like all spirits, are intangible, but can become tangible when attacking a target. *Invisibility: The ability to be unseen to the naked eye. Travelers can still feel the Hellhound’s sinister presence, even if it has vanished. *Pyrokinesis: The ability to control and/or manipulate fire with the mind. *Flight: The ability to propel oneself through the air. Some Hellhounds possess this power. Other Powers *Immortality:' The ability to live forever. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Hellhounds possess a heightened sense of hearing and smell. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Hellhounds are immune to '''most 'witch and demon powers, as well as the weapons of man. *'Agility:' The ability to possess heightened reflexes and agility. *'Superhuman Endurance:' The Hellhound is incapable of being harmed or slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms or blades. Furthermore, the beast cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. *'Fangs and Claws: '''The Hellhound is able to deliver a powerful bite and inflict scorching gashes with his black claws. *'Probability Manipulation:' The Hellhound is a harbinger of death, and those who are unfortunate enough to encounter the spirit are fated to die or meet with great misfortune within a year’s time. Looking into the Black Dog’s fiery eyes means certain death within a year, and attacking the Hellhound will bring about fatal consequences. *'Affliction: If attacked, the Hellhound is able to inflict savage, excruciatingly painful wounds, which are slow to heal (if the wounds heal at all). *'Precognition: '''They seem able to predict the deaths of people, often appearing before someone dies and howling when someone is knocking at death’s door. *'Superhuman Intelligence: '''He is exceptionally intelligent, able to anticipate the actions of eyewitnesses and counter them (in one instance, an attacker who tried to kick the Hellhound found his foot in the spirit’s mouth). Weaknesses Although the Hellhounds are seemingly unable to be physically harmed by the weapons of man, they, in fact, have a few vulnerabilities. Hellhounds are immune to most powers of witches and demons, but they can be vanquished by a few powers. The most effective powers are light based abilities, such as Photokinesis. Umbrakinesis also works, as well as a few other powers that may wound or even vanquish them. They're known to be immune to Combustive Orbing and are barely delayed by Molecular Immobilization or it's whitelighter counterpart. Notes and Trivia *Hellhounds can be considered the messengers of death since they howl right before a person is set to die. It is for this reason that they're considered neutral beings. *Hellhounds appear in various kinds of folkore and mythology in a wide range of cultures. They are most often considered a bad omen or are used as guardians, as is the case with Zanbar. Appearances Hellhounds have appeared in '''1 episode of Charmed and, currently, 2 episodes of Charmed Reborn. Charmed : I Dream of Phoebe Reborn : To Hellhound and Back : Knockin' on Death's Door Gallery Hellhounds.jpg Hell_Hound Artist Rendering.jpg|The Hellhound drawing in the Book of Shadows Dead Hellhound.jpg|A Hellhound's remains in Zanbar Hellhound1.gif Hellhounds1.jpg Hellhounds2.jpg Hellhound2.jpg : Category:Magical Beings Category:Animals Category:Species